


respite

by chuwaeyo



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Injury Recovery, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: primarily written as joey hudson x junior deputy; can also be seen as staci pratt x junior deputyjust wholesome deputy contentSummary: if it's you, I think we'll be okay
Relationships: Deputy | Judge & Joey Hudson & Staci Pratt, Female Deputy | Judge/Joey Hudson, Female Deputy | Judge/Staci Pratt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	respite

**Author's Note:**

> most of the things i write are self indulgent now because ppl suck am I right or what LOL anyways I wish there was more interactions between the deputies 

If there was one word to describe the newest addition to the squad, Joey would've chosen the word messy.

At first, it was chosen out of contempt, a rough day stopping back to back bar fights when she finally returned to the station to meet the newest deputy - messy short hair covered only by the messy grin on their face and the sheriff's wide brim hat pushed down on their head by their boss.

Any of the others would've chosen quiet, eager, mysterious even because there was always one smartass nearby.

"Nice'ta meetcha," the grin became a smile she knew all too well from Staci, a smug, overly confident troublemaker hidden under all the niceties and politeness as they saluted to her, "here to protect and serve."

Joey wanted to give them the usual staredown they gave to noobies on the squad before she was interrupted by the one she knew would only make the trouble worse.

Her partner in stopping the bar fights finally came in, wrapping a heavy arm around her neck with as much weight as he could without toppling them over. "Is this our newest recruit? Don't try and scare 'em away already - maybe I can start bothering 'em instead of you all the time."

Pratt snickered and flashed Joey a poor excuse of a pout at her before turning to the newest deputy mirroring that troublesome smile and extending a hand.

"Great workplace professionalism," the words left the newbie's mouth before Joey could even roll her eyes at her partner's behavior, soliciting maybe just the smallest smile and bit of respect for them, "you must be Staci, the sheriff told me all about you."

"Woah now, Rook, I didn't realize we were on a first-name basis already," after shaking the gloved hand that met them, Pratt feigned an arrow to the heart, pushing his weight even further on Joey. "Take a guy out to dinner first."

Joey let him latch on for a few more seconds before pushing Pratt onto the floor, ignoring the small smile pulling at her lips at the exchange, "Rook?"

"C'mon, I know you're smarter than that Joe - it's short for rookie! It's cute." Now it was Staci's turn to roll his eyes, less amused that no one was keeping up with his antics, "Rook, back me up here, also help me up since it's your fault my partner here dropped me."

All eyes were on them as Pratt continued to make a scene in the station without a care in the world, eagerly waiting for the Rook's next move.

"You call me Rook, I get to call you Staci." It was a challenge, the recruit sporting a quirked eyebrow and confident smile meeting Pratt's attempt at puppy-dog eyes, the Sheriff laughing as he took back his hat, "it's cute."

He took the rookie's help in getting up with as much grace as any of the people they had to arrest for starting the bar fights, offering a wink instead of a definite answer until he stood on his own feet. "Nope, we're gonna work up to you calling me by my first name, Rook. Only Joe's allowed to grace my ears by callin' me Staci."

"Joe?"

Despite being the first of the two to see the rookie, Joey never had the chance to introduce herself before Pratt came charging in, extending a normal hand after having met with the unstoppable force known as Staci Pratt. 

"Ignore Staci if you want to keep your brain cells intact, the name's Joey Hudson," her initial disdain for the rookie was mostly gone, more amused than anything at how quickly they were ready to tease her partner. "Our introduction was cut short by my partner here."

Unlike all the pomp and parade that came with Staci's introduction, Joey made sure to give Rook a break, offering only a firm handshake and an amused smile pulling at her lips after viewing his suffering. 

Seeing as everyone was getting along well enough, Sheriff Whitehorse laughed, a loud, full-bellied one that echoed through the station, signaling to everyone that it was time to get back to work without any more fuss.

"Well now, that's a way to make a first impression," even at a normal level, the sheriff's voice seemed to be booming, always commanding authority even for the smallest of instances, "good to have you with us, Rook, I think you'll get along just fine."

Thinking back, their first meeting was barely over a week before the U.S. Marshall came to Hope County, a short, over too quickly and normal week before everything went to hell. 

While she usually opted to stay at Fall's End to help the locals, there were days where Joey was happy to accompany Rook on their escapades to free the county from Peggies, driving on dirt roads and sneaking through fields to free hostages like her.

But those days went by very rarely without the younger of the two sustaining some type of concerning injury at the end of it.

"Rook? Hey, you with me?" Joey's hands were shakier than she'd ever care to admit, tears burning her eyes and threatening to fall as she pulled up the bloody mass beside her, a lucky shot from some Peggie grunt forcing them into the radius of some homemade grenade. And Rook, ever the dashing hero - moved just fast enough to pull Joey in and shield her from the brunt of the blast. "Come on, Rook... lemme see that ugly mug of yours, lemme know you're okay."

The body in her hands felt like dead weight as the gunfire paused around them, the Peggies probably using the chance to escape and Joey couldn't help but fear for the worst - if she was just a moment faster then maybe -

Her teas were hot on her cheeks, falling on the Rook's face, leaving dark spots on their shirt, hoping more than anything that they would wake up.

And if she was listening closely, the quiet groans would've warned her about the incoming grin headed her way, "such a way with words, Hud, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were worried about me."

The words were strained and gravelly, the rookie's vision still readjusting after being knocked over by the blast, a weak, bloody grin easing some of Joey's worry.

"I thought you were a goner, Rook," Joey let herself smile at the rookie, too relieved to see them breathing to be annoyed at their poor attempt at teasing her, "you shouldn't have done that - risked yourself for me."

Joey's voice dropped, cursing herself if she was the reason the resistance lost its strongest fighter - cursing herself if the Rook died for someone like her.

Rook watched them carefully, the smile dropping from their face as they let themself hold a hand against Joey's face, returning only when their senior sighed and leaned into the touch, "Hud...Joey - listen to me. Don't - don't say that - don't talk like you're something disposable, okay? Not to me."

Rather than answering, the two seemed to be frozen in place, watching as the sun set and ushered in the night, almost afraid of acknowledging anything the deeper meaning that could've hidden behind the rookie's words, waiting for their extraction by Nick and Staci.

By the time Nick had landed the aircraft and Staci helped carry Rook inside, the blood and grime covered deputies silently agreed to shelf whatever they felt for another day, when their lives weren't in danger of ending by a cult, allowing themselves a single indulgence - fingertips brushing against each other until they met each other halfway, intertwining fingers and a reassuring heat comforting both into heavy eyelids and light snores.

"Suppose we're taking the scenic route back to Fall's End?" Nick smiled fondly as he saw the two leaning on each other in his mirror, reminding him a little bit of Kim and himself back in the day, joyrides after school and falling asleep not even a minute into either of their parents scolding them on the drive back. "No serious injuries?"

Staci rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the smile pulling at his lips, leaning into the seat with a sigh, "just a few cuts and bruises on top of singed clothes, good thing Pastor Jerome made our 'lil Rook wear a vest today. Want me to call or radio Kim? Tell her to head into town for dinner?"

"No worries, Deputy, I can call her myself," the soon to be father tried to hide his smile at the rare gap in all three of the deputies personalities, reminding himself to tell Kim once they were alone, knowing she'd appreciate more ammo to tease each of them. "Just sit back and enjoy Hope County's night sky, Deputy Pratt. It's rare to see her so calm these days."

He huffed in response, letting his eyes rest for a moment, the lights far and in-between in the county below them, wishing more than anything, that the peace could last longer than the night. Even though it was a longshot, he couldn't help but worry - about the resistance, Henbane River and the last of Joseph Seed's heralds, and the rookie, who took on so much more than any of them could've ever asked or hoped for.

Staci couldn't help but wonder how many times they'd circle back to this, relying on the Rook until the injuries stopped them dead in their tracks, how they struggled to keep brave faces on each time the cult managed to get their hands on the deputy.

By the time they touched ground in Fall's End, he resigned himself to the state of things, being far from a stranger to standing back up to fight alongside the rookie - he just hoped they would keep being fast enough to save the one that saved them.

The day was long and far from over, but the two managed to find it in themselves to relish in a brief respite, driving into the town singing at the top of their lungs, covered in blood and dirt, and only aching as much as their pride would admit to each other.

"Joe's gonna be pissed we went without her," Staci grinned as he leaned into his seat, letting the wind blow in his face from all the broken windows of the car they had stolen from some unlucky cultists. "She'll never admit it, but I think her favorite thing is seeing those silos go up in flames."

Cruising away from the last silo, the rookie considered it for a moment, humming along to the Peggie-free radio, fingers tapping against the wheel, "think so? I always thought she liked finding bunkers the most, always laughs the hardest seeing my poor sack of bones trip up and get caught up in their traps."

"She doesn't help?" 

Staci imagined the scene, the poor Rook rifling through prepper stashes and setting off some poor trap, probably burning the edges of whatever excuse of an outfit they had thrown on that morning, Joey a safe distance back, chuckling to herself and keeping watch for a few more seconds before running over to help. 

Rook rolled their eyes, remembering the last time it happened with a sorry pout, "wasn't a trap, but the last time she was with me we found a stash under the bridge - almost shit myself when I slipped and fell a few feet after breaking some panes. Aside from bruising my ass, she sure did a number to my ego when I opened my eyes and heard her laugh echoing through the county."

It didn't take much longer before Staci followed suit, imagining the poor rookie's embarrassment and Joey's roaring laugh that came at the cost of it. "I swear, Rook, for all the amazing things you've done out here, there are some moments where you really live up to your nickname."

"And by that you mean bein' cute, right?" They couldn't help the small huff that escaped their lips as they pulled into Fall's End, leaving the Peggie truck parked by the church, "cause you know, I'll kick your ass if you mean anything else, Stace."

"Of course - our cute 'lil Rook, always saving the day, only sometimes falling on their ass." Staci grinned, and despite the aching the two felt, they continued to grin until their cheeks hurt and tried to trip the other as they walked, waving to the townspeople greeting them on their way to the bar, laughing along as they pushed each other, ignoring the stern glare of Joey burning into the foreheads as they came closer, "what do you think, beer first or the scolding?"

Before Rook could reply, Joey's glare hardened, crossing her arms as she marched towards the two with a small medkit in her hands, "the scolding and if you're lucky, Mary May will feel sorry enough for the two of you and give you something to sip on."

She treated the two on the steps of The Spread Eagle, sighing as little as she could manage, grateful that they came back in one piece after leaving at the break of dawn without a word. 

"Worried about us, Joe?" Staci was the first to get treated, a little more banged up than he would've cared to admit after getting caught in the edges of the explosion by a Peggie holding on for life, resting now against the side of the building, watching her hands move to stitch up a cut on the Rook's forehead, "nothing's gonna happen to us, maybe fall on our asses a few times, but that's it."

He turned to look at the other deputies with a grin on his face, watching as the confusion on their faces turned to understanding, and finally amusement (or annoyance in the Rook's case). 

Joey couldn't help the smile when she realized Staci had learned about their rookie's latest slip, finishing the last stitch before letting the snicker slip past her lips, pushing the stray hairs out of their face, "you let him know?"

"We were debating on what you enjoy more - blowin' up the silos or watching me suffer." Rook shrugged and leaned into Joey's hand, finding comfort in the warmth after roughing it with Staci all day, "remember how there was a shootout because everyone heard you laughin' at me?"

Hearing what followed the story, Staci shot back up, any ounce of exhaustion gone from his body as the words left the rookie's lips, "you didn't mention a shootout - Rook!"

The two turned to Staci, much less bothered by the man about what they had just said, Joey following Rook's example and shrugging before explaining more, "we were basically hidden in the scaffolding - no one hurt but Peggie's and Rook's pride from falling."

"You both realize that doesn't just erase the fact you called it a shootout, right?" If he had any more energy, Staci would've kicked Joey's leg, hid his face in his hands, done anything to show how ridiculous he thought they were. "A shootout?"

"If it makes you feel better, we sniped out the few Peggies before anyone could really be hurt." Joey had settled on the steps above Rook, allowing them to hug her knees as they walked Staci through what happened, "there was an equal amount of shooting, they just didn't know where exactly they should've been shooting."

Rook was nonchalant retelling the story, leaning against Joey's back with an easy smile, both of them watching Staci go through a full range of emotions in a few minutes. 

"You're both ridiculous- please tell me you know that."

It took a few more minutes before Staci could talk, the sun inching closer to the horizon as Joey readjusted herself, getting ready to get up and leave the two to their own devices again to grab them some dinner from Casey. 

"You never fail to remind us, Staci, and here I thought you were supposed to be the ridiculous one." Joey snorted as she watched him roll his eyes, dusting herself off with two quick pats before ruffling both their hairs, "stay out of trouble and call it a night with those injuries - else I'll get Pastor Jerome to tie you both down in the church if you try anything funny."

She waited outside the entrance of the bar for a response from the other deputies, satisfied only when they gave her a lazy salute and "yes ma'am" to match.

They sat in silence for a few moments more, watching the sun touch the horizon before helping each other up, bottoms sore from the rough steps of the bar, Staci moving to the back assuming the Rook would follow, surprised to find them gone from his sight as he laid in the grass. 

"More peace and quiet for me, I suppose," he hummed, knowing the Rook wouldn't have abandoned him without a reason, feigning his surprise when they came back out with a bottle of beer in each hand. "And here I thought you left me for Joe."

He watched as they shrugged and held out a hand for him to get up, teasing him about his weight as they both struggled to get him back on his feet with all their scrapes and bruises from the day. "Just to steal us something to drink, Stace, you lonely?"

"Not if those are for me."

Rook pursed their lips, almost disappointed at Staci's lack of pushback when they remembered something Jacob had said, something that pulled them out of their daze more than they'd care to admit to Staci in respect to his ego.

"Hey so I know this might be in bad taste, but can I start calling you Peaches?" Rook held out one of the bottles as an offering to Staci, continuing only when the alcohol was accepted with a small groan, "it's cute!"

Staci glared at their friend before leaning against the side of the building and taking a sip from the offering, "one - you're an asshole for asking when we literally got kidnapped and brainwashed by the same person that started calling me that. And two, don't you regularly kill Peggies with a cat named Peaches?"

"Of course I know we got brainwashed by the same person, but I'm not lying, Peaches is a cute name," the rookie shrugged as they took another swig from the bottle, "also yes, Peaches the mountain lion is a total badass so I think you need to consider how much cooler you would be just by association."

Now Staci Pratt considered himself to be anything but a simple man, but a nice cold one after an afternoon running around in the Hope County heat being shot at by Peggies made being compared to a mountain lion the best thing that fell on his ears that day.

Of course, it was tempting after confirming who the original Peaches was to the Rook.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Staci stewing on the exchange and weighing his options as the rookie continued to hum along to the music of the bar filtering out through the open windows, content with the sense of normalcy the town had managed to salvage even among the Peggie influence in the county.

"Alright y'know what - screw it, call me Peaches if you want Rook," he let out one last sigh before swallowing the rest of his beer, "all this trouble you go through for all of us, I think I can handle sharing a name with a mountain lion if it'll make you happy."

Hearing the answer made the rookie grin, relieved that they wouldn't have to think of any other reasons to convince Staci to accept the nickname, knowing that their point using Peaches the mountain lion was a longshot and the only decent reasoning to support their case.

"It'll grow on you like Rook did for me!"

The rookie's laugh was comforting, reminding him of their first day in the office where he thought of the nickname, hoping to ease some of the tension he felt after the long shift with Joey by playing a fool (at least, a bigger one than usual.) 

A smile had made its way to his face as he remembered the rookie's first day in uniform, a week before they were assigned to arrest Joseph Seed and it all went to hell, knowing with a single look that the newest officer had the same potential for mischief as him.

"Are you two troublemakers coming inside for dinner? Or are those two stolen bottles all you're having?" Joey reappeared around the corner with her arms crossed, stern smile signaling to them both that she wouldn't accept any tricks.

"What do you think, Peaches," even in the low light, the rookie's eyes were shining, ecstatic at the first use of Staci's new nickname, "dinner?"

Embarrassing as it was, he was too tired to argue otherwise, slinging a lazy arm around the rookie's shoulders so they could have something in their stomachs other than the alcohol, "lead the way, Rook."

Joey didn't question the exchange much, holding the door open so they could limp in with a small smile on her face, knowing that the rookie would cave soon enough about the new nickname and happy that they were all mostly in one piece for dinner.

Even now, staring at the two bickering with their mouths stuffed with food, Joey couldn't help but think back to the first time they all met the rookie, and the first thought that crossed her mind looking at their toothy grin and the mess of hair fussed up by the sheriff's hat.

It seemed like forever ago when their biggest worry were the bar fights and property disputes between Peggies and any of the others. 

Even now she couldn't help but use the word to describe Rook, light scars scattering across their skin and laughing to some bad joke Pastor Jerome made to stop whatever inappropriate story that Pratt was trying to tell the others.

The contempt was long gone, of course, replaced more with affection than Joey would care to admit to either of them - the same messy short hair matched with that same grin on their face had grown to be more important than she'd ever think it could've been that first afternoon in the station.

And not just to her, but to everyone that was left fighting for Hope County.


End file.
